Solve for $x$ : $6\sqrt{x} + 4 = 10\sqrt{x} + 3$
Solution: Subtract $6\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(6\sqrt{x} + 4) - 6\sqrt{x} = (10\sqrt{x} + 3) - 6\sqrt{x}$ $4 = 4\sqrt{x} + 3$ Subtract $3$ from both sides: $4 - 3 = (4\sqrt{x} + 3) - 3$ $1 = 4\sqrt{x}$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\frac{1}{4} = \frac{4\sqrt{x}}{4}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{1}{4} = \sqrt{x}$ Square both sides. $\dfrac{1}{4} \cdot \dfrac{1}{4} = \sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x}$ $x = \dfrac{1}{16}$